GreatVision Song Contest 4
Spain |presenters = Manel Navarro |exsupervisor = |host = |opening = | entries = 50 | debut = Kyrgyzstan Nauru Palau | return = Bosnia and Herzegovina Italy Kazakhstan Slovakia | withdraw = Albania Brazil Hungary Monaco Switzerland Vatican City | disqualified = | map year = GV4 | col1 = #782167 | tag1 = Confirmed participant | col2 = #22b14c | tag2 = Confirmed participant that have their artist or song | col3 = #FFD700 | tag3 = Past participant that will not participate | vote = Each country awards two sets of 12, 10, 8–1 points to their 10 favourite songs: one from their professional jury and the other from televoting. |null = | winner = |nex = |pre = }} GreatVision Song Contest 4, often referred to as GVSC 4, will be the fourth edition of the GreatVision Song Contest. The contest will be hosted in Spain, after Lorena Gómez won the the third edition with "Indomable". rtve chose the Camp Nou in Barcelona to serve as the host venue for the edition, while Manel Navarro were selected as the presenter. Location : For further information see Spain Spain, is a sovereign state located on the Iberian Peninsula in southwestern Europe, with two large archipelagoes, the Balearic Islands in the Mediterranean Sea and the Canary Islands off the North African Atlantic coast, two cities, Ceuta and Melilla, in the North African mainland and several small islands in the Alboran Sea near the Moroccan coast. The country's mainland is bordered to the south and east by the Mediterranean Sea except for a small land boundary with Gibraltar; to the north and northeast by France, Andorra, and the Bay of Biscay; and to the west and northwest by Portugal and the Atlantic Ocean. It is the only European country to have a border with an African country (Morocco) and its African territory accounts for nearly 5% of its population, mostly in the Canary Islands but also in Ceuta and Melilla. With an area of 505,990 km2 (195,360 sq mi), Spain is the largest country in Southern Europe, the second largest country in Western Europe and the European Union, and the fourth largest country in the European continent. By population, Spain is the sixth largest in Europe and the fifth in the European Union. Spain's capital and largest city is Madrid; other major urban areas include Barcelona, Valencia, Seville, Bilbao and Málaga. Spain is a parliamentary democracy and constitutional monarchy. The current Spanish king is Felipe VI, who took the throne following his father's abdication in 2013. It is a middle power and a major developed country11 with the world's fourteenth largest economy by nominal GDP and sixteenth largest by purchasing power parity. It is a member of the United Nations (UN), the European Union (EU), the Eurozone, the Council of Europe (CoE), the Organization of Ibero-American States (OEI), the North Atlantic Treaty Organization (NATO), the Organisation for Economic Co-operation and Development (OECD), the Schengen Area, the World Trade Organization (WTO) and many other international organisations. Spain has a "permanent invitation" to the G20 summits that occur generally once a year. Host City : For further information see Barcelona Barcelona is a city in Spain and the capital and largest city of Catalonia, an autonomous community in, and the country's second most populous municipality, with a population of 1.6 million within city limits. Its urban area extends beyond the administrative city limits with a population of around 4.7 million people, being the sixth most populous urban area in the European Union after Paris, London, Madrid, the Ruhr area and Milan. It is the largest metropolis on the Mediterranean Sea, located on the coast between the mouths of the rivers Llobregat and Besòs, and bounded to the west by the Serra de Collserola mountain range, the tallest peak of which is 512 metres (1,680 feet) high. Founded as a Roman city, in the Middle Ages Barcelona became the capital of the County of Barcelona. After merging with the Kingdom of Aragon, Barcelona continued to be an important city in the Crown of Aragon as an economic and administrative centre of this Crown and the capital of the Principality of Catalonia. Barcelona has a rich cultural heritage and is today an important cultural centre and a major tourist destination. Particularly renowned are the architectural works of Antoni Gaudí and Lluís Domènech i Montaner, which have been designated UNESCO World Heritage Sites. The headquarters of the Union for the Mediterranean is located in Barcelona. The city is known for hosting the 1992 Summer Olympics as well as world-class conferences and expositions and also many international sport tournaments. Barcelona is one of the world's leading tourist, economic, trade fair and cultural centres, and its influence in commerce, education, entertainment, media, fashion, science, and the arts all contribute to its status as one of the world's major global cities. It is a major cultural and economic centre in southwestern Europe, 24th in the world (before Zürich, after Frankfurt) and a financial centre. In 2008 it was the fourth most economically powerful city by GDP in the European Union and 35th in the world with GDP amounting to €177 billion.9 In 2012 Barcelona had a GDP of $170 billion; it is leading Spain in both employment rate and GDP per capita change. Venue : For further information see Camp Nou Camp Nou often incorrectly referred to as the "Nou Camp" in English is the home stadium of FC Barcelona since its completion in 1957. With a seating capacity of 99,354, it is the largest stadium in Spain and Europe, and the second largest association football stadium in the world in terms of capacity. It has hosted two European Cup/Champions League finals in 1989 and 1999, five matches including the opening game of the 1982 FIFA World Cup and the football competition final at the 1992 Summer Olympics. Bidding phase Two days after their announcement of hosting the contest, RTVE announced that there will be no Bidding phase in this edition. But the GBU has set some Rules for the Venue. Those were the following: * The Green Room should be located in the arena or as near it as possible, with a capacity of 300. * An additional room at least 6,000 square metres (65,000 sq ft) in area, to house 2 catering stands, a viewing room, make-up rooms, wardrobe, and booths for approximately 50 commentators. * Separate offices to house the press centre, open between end of August 2016 and mid/end September 2016, at least (43,000 sq ft) in area, with a capacity of at least 1,500 journalists. Key Host venue Format The GBU has decided that in the upcoming edition there will be 2 Semi-finals. In each semi-final 10 countries will qualify for the Grand Final to make a line-up of 26 competing countries (20 Semi-Final qualifers + Big 5 or 6) without a second chance round. Voting The GBU has announced that the voting system would be each country awarding two sets of points from 1-8, 10 and 12: one from their professional jury and the other from televoting. The new voting system is also used to determine the qualifiers from each semi-final, but as before the qualifiers are announced in a random order. Semi Final allocation draw The draw that determined the semi-final allocation will be held in late September 2017 at the headquarters of the Barcelona. The pre-qualified countries: * Belgium * Bulgaria * Finland * Russia * Spain (Host country) * Ukraine will first drawn to determine in which semi-Final each country would vote. After that the remaning fourty-four countries were divided into six pots, based on their geographical place. Each time a country will be drawn from the pot, it´s half of the semi-final was determined. The six pots were the following: Running order The Running order of both Semi-finals was official announced by RTVE in September 2017, shortly before the semi-finals start. The Running order for Grand Final will official announced in October 2017, on day before the Grand Final will start. Participating countries Fifty countries have confirmed their participation in the fourth edition. This includes Slovakia who will all return after being absent since the second edition, aswell Bosnia and Herzegovina, Italy and Kazakhstan who will all return after being absent last edition. Also Kyrgyzstan, Nauru and Palau will make their debut appearance in this edition. Six countries, however, announced their withdrawal from the contest. Albania, Brazil, Hungary, Monaco and Switzerland announced their withdrawal citing their Head of Delegation change as the reason, while Vatican City's Head of Delegation had no longer interest to participate in the contest. The submissions for the fourth edition opened on the 29th August 2017. The contest will start most likely in late September. As the rules say, if the country will select internally their entry, they should announced the artist at least one week before they reveal the song. Returning artists G.E.M. was internally selected to represent China for the second time; she previously represented the country in the second edition. Also Louane, who previously competed in the first edition for France, returned to represent Luxembourg. Semi-Final participants Final participants Other countries : Further information: List of able countries in GreatVision Song Contest Countries that are active members of the GreatVision Broadcasting Union (GBU) are also eligible to participate in the GreatVision Song Contest. As in every edition, an invitation to all the members have been sent in order to confirm whether they will participate or not. The following list of countries declined stating their reasons as shown below. Withdrawing countries * Albania: RTSH announced that they would withdraw. However, no reason was announced of the countries withdrawal. The Hod quit his position and will change his country to Faroe Islands. A return with new HoD is possible. * Brazil: TV Brasil announced that they would withdraw. However, no reason was announced of the countries withdrawal, but the non-qualification in the past edition could be use as a reason for the country withdrawl. The Hod quit his position and will change his country to Italy. A return with new HoD is possible. * Hungary: MTVA announced that they would withdraw. However, no reason was announced of the countries withdrawal. The Hod quit his position and will change his country to Slovakia. A return with new HoD is possible. * Monaco: TMC announced that they would withdraw. However, no reason was announced of the countries withdrawal, but the non-qualification in the past edition could be use as a reason for the country withdrawl. The Hod quit his position and will change his country to Palau. A return with new HoD is possible. * Switzerland: SRG SSR announced that they would withdraw. However, no reason was announced of the countries withdrawal, but the non-qualifications in the past editions could be use as a reason for the country withdrawl. The Hod quit his position and will change his country to Germany. A return with new HoD is possible. * Vatican City: RV and the HoD announced the withdrawl of the country, because the broadcaster lost the interrest in a new participation and the Hod quit his position. A return with new HoD is possible.